The Great Outdoors Part 5
Part five of the five part premiere of Outdoor Patrol. Summary Veronica and the pups have found the culprit behind the hunting, a hunter named Allison Drake III and her hound Crawford. They must work together to stop Allison and protect a Kodiak bear from getting killed by the two villains. Plot Veronica and the pups are running towards the sound of the wounded bear, fearing that the hunter and her dog had beaten them to it. "I hope we're not too late, I'd hate to see the bear get killed", Skye said. "Don't worry, we're almost there", Veronica said. (Badge Scene Change: Cliffjumper's badge) They arrived and saw that the hunter was Allison Drake III, and the hunting dog was Crawford. "Well if it isn't Allison Drake III", Veronica said. "I see you're still protecting animals Veronica", Allison said. While Allison and Veronica were staring at each other, Elsa walked up to Cliffjumper. "Hey Cliffjumper, who is this girl", Elsa asked. "She's Allison Drake III, she used to hunt with Veronica, but Allison began hunting animals illegally, so they stopped hunting together", Cliffjumper said. Then, Crawford ran back to Allison. "Allison, the bear just went to the salmon river", Crawford said. "Alright, let's go get it", Allison said. Allison and Crawford ran to track down the bear and then shoot it. "We can't let them shoot the bear, we've got to stop them", Rocky said. "Yeah, follow us", Veronica said. (Badge Scene Change: Rocky's badge) Veronica and the pups arrived at the river, where they saw Allison and Crawford stalking the bear. "Alright, let's get them", Rocky said. "Don't, bears are very dangerous, and will attack if they feel endangered, so we have to be quiet", Veronica said. Veronica and the pups tiptoed to the bush Allison and Crawford were hiding in, but Crawford noticed them and barked to make it sound like it was the pups. "Uh oh, they frightened the bear, and they're getting away", Veronica said. "Don't worry, me, Skye, and Rocky will stop the bear, you guys go after those two", Chase said. Chase, Rocky, and Skye fought the bear, while Veronica, Elsa, and Cliffjumper went after Allison and Crawford, and found them leaning against a pine tree. "End of the line, you can't run forever", Veronica said. "Not exactly, I've got help", Allison said. Allison then made a signal with her hands and Crawford attacked them. "Watch the jacket, it wrinkles", Veronica said. "Don't worry, I'll save you", Elsa said. Elsa began shooting snowballs at Crawford witch scared him. "Sorcery, I'm getting outta here", Crawford said. "Do I have to do everything around here myself", Allison asked. Allison then tried to fight Elsa, but Cliffjumper helped out, and eventually caused Allison to fall into a puddle of mud. "Wow, thank you for helping", Elsa said. "No problem", Cliffjumper said. Veronica, Elsa, and Cliffjumper walked back to the river and saw that Chase, Skye, and Rocky had made the bear leave. "You guys should have seen us, the bear tried scratching us, but we dodged it, and then Skye used a sharp stick and poked the bear in the rear end, wich scared it away", Chse said. "That sounds cool, but let's go home and have some dinner". Veronica and the pups then walked home, knowing that they were the best animal conservation team in Alaska. Category:Episodes Category:Parts